


Christmas Wonder

by BookwormRina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Short & Sweet, side!johnyutae, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormRina/pseuds/BookwormRina
Summary: Doyoung was nervous. Rationally, he knew he shouldn't be - Jaehyun was the biggest fucking sap he ever met, and he always appreciated and cherished even the tiniest romantic gestures Doyoung did for him, loved all the cliché romance related stuff; Jaehyun loved love in general - Valentine's baby, and all that shit. So yes, Doyoung was perfectly aware that he shouldn't be nervous.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Christmas Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> Take this as a small gift from me, and I wish you all peace and happiness for the next year!

Doyoung was nervous. Rationally, he knew he shouldn't be - Jaehyun was the biggest fucking sap he ever met, and he always appreciated and cherished even the tiniest romantic gestures Doyoung did for him, loved all the cliché romance related stuff; Jaehyun loved love in general - Valentine's baby, and all that shit. So yes, Doyoung was perfectly aware that he shouldn't be nervous, but a quiet, spiteful voice in his head was merciless: _what if Jaehyun hated it?_

He looked at his watch. Johnny and Jaehyun left about one and a half hour ago to get coffee and to shop a few things to their fridge. Both of them were keen on the whole Christmas vibe, and they decided that they would make a huge Christmas dinner with all of them - Kun was scheduled to arrive around four hours later to help with the cooking. Mark and Donghyuck already left for the Dream dorm to spend time with the kids before they came over together.

He guessed it would be at least another half an hour before Jaehyun got back. Doyoung glanced around the room again for the hundredth time that day. It was nicely decorated, fairy lights covering the walls that gave a homey, warm feeling. Doyoung even got a tiny Christmas tree from Ikea and installed it on his table, small wooden ornaments hanging from its branches, and a snowy house-shaped candle holder next to it. On the other side of the table sat the turntable Doyoung has borrowed from Donghyuck.

_It's going to be alright, Jaehyun's gonna love it_ , he told himself. He glanced at his watch again. He needed to get a hold of Taeyong.

*

Doyoung stepped into Taeyong's room without knocking - it became a habit of the two, just barging into each other's rooms, half hoping they get something they could tease the other about and a half just being that trusting and comfortable with each other. Doyoung was mildly sad to discover that there was little he could tease Taeyong about when he was only looking up Christmas recipes, lying on his bed. But alas, he went there with a mission. It was going to hurt his pride.

"I need your help."

Taeyong dropped his phone on his face with surprise. "Come again?"

Doyoung pressed his mouth together before repeating, "Please, hyung. Help me."

"Oh god, are you sick or something? Or am I going deaf?" Taeyong grasped his chest dramatically. "Who's dying? You can tell me; I'm strong enough to take it."

Doyoung rolled his eyes and nudged Taeyong so he can sit on the bed. "No one's dying, chill. It's just... I might have done something for Jaehyun, and"

"This better be a non-rated story." 

Doyoung hit Taeyong with a pillow. "Pull your mind out of the gutter. It's not funny." Taeyong only grinned at him. "It's a small Christmas date."

"Oh, I know, I was just messing with you. Yuta told me you crammed your room with enough fairy lights to fill up a smaller store."

"There is no one who can keep a secret in this household," Doyoung noted with a resigned sigh. "Especially your boyfriends."

"Don't worry, I don't think the news has reached your boo yet." Taeyong leaned on Doyoung, who pushed him away. "I still don't see what you need my help with."

"Well... I thought you could check out what I want to wear. You know, just to be sure." Doyoung tried to seem nonchalant, but Taeyong was his best friend for a reason. And like every worthy best friend, Taeyong called him out on his bullshit immediately.

"Doyoung. We are talking about Jaehyun here. The guy who had the most gigantic crush on you the moment you two met the first time. The guy you have been dating for _years_. I literally have no idea how, but he bears with your anti-romantic ass and doesn't expect you to do anything out of your way, so I'm pretty sure that if you only threw a Christmas ball at him with Merry Christmas written on it in your pajamas he would be still happy."

"I know that, okay. I know, I just... still want to give my best to him, I guess? He deserves only the best."

Taeyong looked at him for a moment, uncharacteristically soft. "You both do. Now, let's see that outfit." He clapped, and Doyoung lounged himself at him.

*

By the time Jaehyun arrived home with Johnny and loads of food, Doyoung was ready and waiting in the kitchen. He saw Jaehyun getting dressed before they left, but it still hit him hard how unfairly attractive Jaehyun was all the time, even if he was wearing simple black jeans and a black hoodie. He was glad he dressed up; otherwise, he would have felt intimidated. He watched Jaehyun help Taeyong to put away the groceries while Johnny dropped down to the seat across him.

"Wow, Doyoung, looking nice," Johnny half-shouted, grinning at him. "What's the occasion?"

Doyoung glared at him, mouthing him to shut up, but of course, the third bane of his existence, Yuta slid next to Johnny, and if it weren't Christmas, he would have lurched something at them. And at Taeyong, too, for the measure.

"Dressing up just for cooking, Doyoungie?" Yuta and Johnny wore identical creepy grins, and Doyoung was sure that Taeyong and Yuta told Johnny about his misery already. He could only pray that Johnny didn't say Jaehyun anything.

"No, for your funeral." Jaehyun laughed out loud at that, and that calmed down Doyoung's nerves a little. He and Taeyong seemed to finish up packing, and they joined them at the table. Taeyong leaned onto Yuta, and Jaehyun sat next to Doyoung, smiling at him merrily. "Hi." 

"Hi." Doyoung melted a bit at his boyfriend's dimples and shining eyes. Jaehyun was always the most excited when love filled the air. That was one of the things Doyoung adored in the other so much.

"What's up?" Jaehyun asked. Doyoung felt Taeyong kicking him under the table and kicked back by instinct. But he got the message and cleared his throat.

"Jaehyun, would you mind coming with me?"

Jaehyun shook his head, amused. "Let's go."

Doyoung lead them back to his room. He quickly let the shatters down, only the light from the corridor creeping into the room, so Doyoung closed the door too. Jaehyun watched him with interest until then, but now he could only hear Doyoung padding around the room. Doyoung plugged in the fairy lights one by one, the warm light shining around him like a halo. Jaehyun watched with a smile as Doyoung lit the tealight in the little snowy house and turned to the turntable.

"You know we will have to help Taeyong and Kun to cook for twenty-one people in mere three hours, right?" Jaehyun asked with laughter in his voice as he watched his boyfriend fumble with the turntable. Doyoung shook his head. "This won't take that long, I promise."

"Let me help?" Jaehyun reached out, but Doyoung shook his head again. "I want to do this for you," he mumbled. He took a deep breath, and tried again, this time successfully. The melody of _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_ filled the room.

Doyoung finally turned to Jaehyun. "I'm... I know that I'm not exactly strong on this whole show your feelings to people you love front, but it's Christmas, and I thought when if not now?" He caught himself rambling, but the soft smile on Jaehyun's lips, his dimples, and the shine in his eyes, the way he looked at Doyoung as if he was the person Jaehyun adored the most - it made him continue. "It's Christmas, and it's the time you show your loved ones you love them, and I love you, Jaehyun, more than I can often express it, so. Would you please dance with me? Just a little time for the two of us. Please?"

Jaehyun stepped closer, his hand slipping to Doyoung's waist. "I would love to dance with you, hyung. Just the two of us."

Their bodies pressed together; they held each other tight as they swayed from one foot to another in harmony with the song. When it finished, Doyoung stepped back to look at Jaehyun. He seemed truly happy, and that made Doyoung happy too. Jaehyun made Doyoung happy.

"Can I give you your present now, hyung?" Jaehyun asked, the tip of his ears slightly red, but dimples still deep.

"You bought me a present?" Doyoung asked, eyes wide.

"Of course. I mean, I haven't bought everyone presents, since, you know, that would be a lot, but you're my boyfriend. I wanted to."

"That's a relief." Doyoung nodded. "I bought you something too."

Jaehyun beamed at him. "Wait here, I'll be back in a second." He pressed a kiss on Doyoung's lips and skipped out of the room. He came back after quite a few minutes in a cozy-looking knitted sweater and a box in his hands. Doyoung raised an eyebrow.

"I felt under-dressed." He sent a sheepish smile to his boyfriend. "You dressed up so nicely for me, I wanted to do the same for you."

"You look good in a garbage bag, and we both know it." Doyoung couldn't help but smile. He offered the bundle in his hands to Jaehyun. His boyfriend did the same, and after they exchanged their gifts, they opened it. Doyoung carefully loosened the neatly wrapped box in his head, but he heard that Jaehyun just unceremoniously tore the wrapping away. Still, he paid no mind; he cared more about the gift Jaehyun prepared for him - literally.

He made a bullet journal of their best memories together - parts highlighted, little messages and comments and doodles scattered around, photos glued to the pages of them - private memories, some photos they uploaded on their official social media accounts and Doyoung even saw some that he wasn't aware that existed - probably candids from other members. A book full of them and their love. He felt the tears prickling his eyes. On the last page, a little envelope with a bracelet in it - an identical one to what Jaehyun was wearing. He remembered a day a few weeks prior when he inspected it on Jaehyun's wrist, half the mind on borrowing it from his boyfriend sometimes, but he didn't know Jaehyun noticed it. Or did he buy it as a couple gift, to begin with?

Jaehyun, on the other hand, couldn't smile brighter. He always dropped not so subtle hints left and right about expensive gifts he wanted to receive even if he could afford them, sometimes just to mess with people, but he didn't expect Doyoung to be prepared with one he really wanted but never really said out loud. It was a vinyl album made specifically for him - well, for them. It was full of their songs, duets that they sang as trainees, songs that the two of them practiced in between promotions and their OST — songs they love and cherish, songs that link them together.

A proof that Doyoung knew him better than anyone else.

They looked at each other, their eyes full of love. Their relationship wasn't bold and open, but they knew how strong they are together and that they could always count on the other. Jaehyun, being the braver with his affections when it came to the two of them, pressed another kiss to Doyoung's lips.

"You know, we still have time before we have to enslave ourselves in the kitchen."

Doyoung raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you suggesting?"

"Can we have another dance?"

Doyoung smiled. He intertwined his fingers with Jaehyun's and stepped closer. "Of course, we can. Just let me put on the other side of the album."

Another jazzy, Christmas-y song filled the room. Jaehyun pulled Doyoung closer, their forehead touching as they started swaying again.

"Merry Christmas, hyung."

"Merry Christmas, Jaehyun."


End file.
